


Marrying Absurd / Свадебный абсурд

by redheart_wr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, post-s4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheart_wr/pseuds/redheart_wr
Summary: — Шерлок, ты и папа женаты? — голос Рози донёсся до Джона из соседней комнаты.— Нет, — сказал Шерлок, и, немного помедлив, произнёс: — Хочешь взглянуть на фотографии человеческих глаз изнутри?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marrying Absurd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466988) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



> Примечание автора: в качестве названия фика взято название моего любимого эссе Джоан Дидион.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: милый и забавный фанфик, состоящий преимущественно из диалогов. Огромное спасибо бете Анжелик Киджо.

— Шерлок, ты и папа женаты? — голос Рози донёсся до Джона из соседней комнаты.

— Нет, — сказал Шерлок, и, немного помедлив, произнёс: — Хочешь взглянуть на фотографии человеческих глаз изнутри?

— Да! — воскликнула Рози.

***

— Глаза изнутри, — сказал Джон позже вечером, подыскав пару к миниатюрному розовому носку. — Мы же вроде договаривались, что «никакой расчленёнки до тех пор, пока ей не исполнится шесть».

— Я запаниковал, — признался Шерлок. — Большинство детей её возраста, живущих с двумя взрослыми, замечают, что эти самые взрослые вовлечены в романтические отношения. Мама и папа, мама и мама, папа и папа. Большинство детей не живут вместе с отцом и лучшим другом их отца, который ко всему прочему ещё и знаменитый детектив.

— Ну, Розамунд Уотсон никогда не будет похожа на большинство, — произнёс Джон. — И ты не мог бы перестать так делать? Сколько раз я тебе говорил не трогать чистые вещи?

— Но они тёплые, — пробурчал Шерлок из-под горы свежевысушенных полотенец.

— У тебя трусы на голове.

Шерлок его проигнорировал.

***

— Папа, как так вышло, что ты и Шерлок не женаты?

— Что ты сказала, солнышко? — переспросил Джон, вглядываясь в информацию на упаковке готового ужина с курицей. — Нет, тут есть оливки, Рози такое не ест.

— Ты и Шерлок, — вновь сказала Рози, цепляясь за ручку тележки. — Почему же вы не женаты?

— Ну, — Джон положил коробку и взял другую, — это, эм, ну, понимаешь, те люди, которые женятся — они отличаются от меня и Шерлока.

— О, — произнесла Рози. Джон пристально взглянул на неё, а затем взглянул на новую упаковку еды. Чёрт, готовый соус. Шерлок закатит скандал. — Я поняла.

— Отлично, — сказал Джон. Отлично, это обычная индейка; никто из них не имел ничего против индейки, в прошлый раз он это проверил; никогда не можешь знать наверняка, если одной четыре года, а второй — Шерлок чёртов Холмс…

— Это потому что вы не спите в одной спальне! — воскликнула Рози. — Ну, ничего страшного, ты можешь переехать в спальню Шерлока. Я не расстроюсь.

— Ты не расстроишься — отлично, — произнёс Джон. — Хочешь шоколад, солнышко?

— Да! — восторженно прокричала Рози.

***

— Ты купил ей сладкое, — пробормотал Шерлок, глядя на полностью увлечённую шоколадом Рози, сидящую перед телевизором. — А я думал, это _я_ запаниковал.

— Она считает, что единственная причина, по которой мы с тобой не женаты, это раздельные спальни, — понизив голос, сказал Джон, ставя банку с печеньем в буфет.

— Весьма внушительное применение логики для человека, ещё два года назад носившего подгузники, — заявил Шерлок. — Если бы не твоя поистине викторианская щепетильность, мы могли бы просто рассказать ей о сексе и его отсутствии в нашей жизни.

— Ш-ш-ш, — произнёс Джон. — Говори сам за себя.

— О, да перестань, — сказал Шерлок. — В последний раз у тебя был секс полтора года назад, и это была ваша бухгалтерша.

— Это всё же считается, — недовольно возразил Джон.

***

— Знаешь, папа, — серьёзно начала Рози с заднего сиденья, — если бы вы с Шерлоком поженились, мы могли бы устроить большую красивую свадьбу.

— Ну, солнышко, я даже и не знаю, — пробормотал Джон, — понимаешь…

— Наверное, всё-таки нет, не могли бы, — возразила самой себе Рози.

Джон улыбнулся с видимым облегчением.

— Верно, потому что…

— Потому что вряд ли Шерлоку нравятся большие свадьбы, — продолжила Рози. — Такие, какая была у вас с мамой. Он захочет маленькую. Наверняка только мы втроём, и миссис Хадсон. О, и Молли с Грегом могли бы прийти. И я полагаю, мы можем пригласить дядю Майкрофта.

Джон пристально посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

— Ммм, — произнёс он, — как думаешь, стоит ли нам включить «Холодное сердце»?

***

— О, боже, Молли, что ты ей купила? — спросил Джон, взъерошив Рози волосы, когда та проскользнула мимо него внутрь дома.

— Большей частью книги, — извиняющимся тоном ответила Молли, — я знаю, у вас места для них нет, но…

— Всё нормально, мы просто уберём немного книг Шерлока.

— Я это слышал, — моментально откликнулся Холмс.

— Я это слышал, — передразнила его Рози, забираясь к нему на колени.

— Ты ела спагетти болоньезе, — заявил Шерлок.

— Как ты узнал? — протестующе спросила Рози.

— Готов поспорить, ты сама можешь это понять.

Рози опустила взгляд и оглядела себя, затем посмотрела на Шерлока и просияла.

— Я испачкала свою футболку!

— Верно, — произнёс Шерлок, — кстати, это твоя любимая футболка.

— Он её тренирует? — спросила ошеломлённая Молли.

— Боюсь, что да, — сказал Джон не без капельки гордости в голосе. — Сколько я тебе должен?

— О, не будь смешным, — возразила Молли, вручая ему увесистую сумку. — А, и тут есть кое-что. Она выбрала себе платье, очень вычурное — но она заявила, что это на вашу свадьбу.

Джон моргнул.

— Ты, — Молли понизила голос и наклонилась к нему, — встречаешься с кем-то?

— Нет, — моментально отреагировал Джон. — Нет, правда, нет.

— Уверен?

— Более чем.

— Ясно, — заключила Молли. — Шерлок, он…

— Нет, — перебил её Шерлок.

— А, отлично, — произнесла Молли.

— Погоди. Ты веришь _ему_ , что я ни с кем не встречаюсь, но не мне? — спросил Джон.

Молли пожала печами.

— Он может знать об этом ещё до того, как ты это поймёшь.

— Ладно, это честно, — вздохнул Джон.

***

— Где мы? — спросил Шерлок, оторвавшись от своего телефона.

Джон моргнул.

— Вечеринка в честь дня рождения. Пять лет. Ты только сейчас заметил?

— Мм, — пробурчал Шерлок, что, по всей видимости, означало «да, но я не хотел бы признавать это». — Почему я здесь?

— Потому что после мы идём на ужин.

— Я не голоден. И у меня есть эксперимент, который мне не терпится начать.

— Тот, что с мёртвым голубем?

— Очевидно.

— Что ж, он подождёт до того времени, когда она ляжет спать, потому что я клянусь, если она найдёт его и произойдёт всё то же, что и тогда со спящим хомяком…

— Я положил его на верхнюю полку в контейнер с этикеткой «брокколи». Она его не тронет.

— Да, лучше бы ей этого не делать, — пробормотал Джон. — Боже, когда уже этот клоун возьмёт перерыв?

— Клоуны чаще других цирковых артистов совершают преступления, — произнёс Шерлок.

Родитель, стоявший рядом с ними, тотчас повернулся и уставился на них.

— Он пошутил, — торопливо вставил Джон.

— Вообще-то нет, — Шерлок вновь сосредоточился на своём телефоне.

— Отлично, наконец-то… Рози, иди сюда! — Джон махнул рукой, и Рози подошла к ним, миновав толпу. — Все готовы идти?

— А Уильям может прийти к нам? — Рози притянула маленького мальчика за рукав.

— Не сегодня, у нас ужин с Молли и Грегом… Ты представишь нас? — спросил Джон, указывая на мальчика.

— А, точно, — произнесла Рози. — Уильям, это мой папа, а это мой Шерлок.

Джон прикрыл ладонью рот.

— Приятно познакомиться, Уильям.

— Безусловно, — подтвердил Шерлок, не отрываясь от телефона.

— Ты слышал её? — тихо спросил Джон, сидя за рулём, когда Рози прощалась со своими друзьями из окна машины.

— Нет, я был глухим последние полчаса, — ответил Шерлок. — Конечно, я слышал её.

— Она ведь знает, что это имя, а не звание, верно?

— Не понимаю, почему это не может быть и тем, и другим одновременно, — сказал Шерлок таким тоном, будто Джон сморозил глупость.

Джон закатил глаза.

— Все пристегнули ремни?

***

— У меня встреча с другом, я ушёл, — прокричал Джон, стоя в дверном проёме.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, а затем опустил взгляд на скучающую Рози, которая собирала на полу лего, периодически поглядывая на Шерлока в ожидании его замечаний о её ошибках.

— С другом, — повторил Шерлок. — Ты имеешь в виду подругу Молли, с которой ты попросил себя познакомить; теперь ты идёшь на свидание и этим доказываешь своей дочери, что не собираешься на мне жениться. Однако ты не настроен оптимистически: на тебе нет твоих любимых брюк, потому что ты слабо веришь в то, что вернёшься домой с…

— Шерлок, — перебил его Джон.

— Она нас не слушает, — пренебрежительно произнёс Шерлок.

— Что ж, в таком случае, ты — задница.

— Какое неприличное слово, папа, — заметила Рози.

— Ты права, Рози, — одобрил Шерлок. — А что мы говорим о неприличных словах?

— Мы их не используем, — твёрдо произнесла она.

— Верно, — подтвердил Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул.

— Мне не нравится, когда вы двое объединяетесь против меня.

— Мы знаем, — почти в унисон ответили Шерлок и Рози с пугающе похожими ухмылками.

Джон понял, что эту битву он проиграл.

— Не засиживайтесь допоздна.

Когда вечером Джон вернулся на 221В, Шерлок спал в гостиной на диване, а Рози мирно посапывала в кровати в спальне наверху. Джон поцеловал Рози в лоб, накрыл одеялом Шерлока и забрался в свою кровать, досадуя о том, что Шерлок, безусловно, был прав, и даже его лучшие брюки ничего бы не изменили.

***

— Папа, чем это пахнет? — спросила Рози.

— Чем пахнет? Я не… о, боже, — он прерывисто вздохнул. — Беги постучи к миссис Хадсон, и если услышишь мой крик, немедленно выходи на улицу и скажи любому прохожему позвонить 999, всё ясно?

— Ясно, — ответила Рози, и Джон побежал наверх. Это был не первый раз, когда её отец давал ей подобные инструкции; что неудивительно, если ты живёшь на 221В по Бейкер-стрит.

— Шерлок, — крикнул Джон, — что чёрт возьми ты делаешь?

Детектив оторвал взгляд от мензурки.

— Эксперимент.

— Отлично, — с издёвкой произнёс Джон. — Что ж, ты при этом что-то поджёг.

Шерлок моргнул и огляделся, как будто только сейчас замечая густой дым, окутавший кухню.

— Я не поджигал. Я не использовал ничего огнеопасного, — он остановился. — А. Кроме…

И в этот момент сработала противопожарная система.

— У нас стоят сплинкеры? — спросил Шерлок.

— Я установил их после той гранаты, не помнишь? — воскликнул Джон, открывая панель управления и пытаясь вспомнить, как выключить оросители.

— Конечно нет, — ответил Шерлок, хватая свои мензурки и выбегая в гостиную. — Почему я вообще должен о них помнить?

— Ну, платил-то за них ты… Вот так, — с облегчением в голосе произнёс Джон, введя правильный код и наконец отключив сплинкеры.

— Теперь всё мокрое, — недовольно произнёс Шерлок, подойдя к дверному проёму.

— Что ж, вода, она такая, — отреагировал Джон, разглядывая остатки эксперимента в целях выяснить его смысл. — Что ты сделал?

— Думаю, это был тостер.

Джон уставился на него.

— Что?

— Я делал себе тост, — пояснил Шерлок, — и забыл о нём.

Джон молча развернулся к тостеру. Над почерневшим хлебом всё ещё вилась струйка дыма.

— Мы всё равно планировали купить новый, — сказал Шерлок, поставив обратно свои мензурки и обнюхав одну из них. — Отлично, вода ничего не испортила.

— «Вода ничего не испортила» — ты хоть оглядись вокруг! — огрызнулся Джон.

— Оно высохнет, — невозмутимо произнёс детектив.

— Шерлок, ты не можешь разводить огонь в нашем доме.

— Вас с Рози не было дома, — ответил Шерлок, — вы были вне опасности.

— Вне опасности — а как насчёт _тебя_? — Джон нервно ущипнул себя за переносицу. — Ты не заметил, что тостер загорелся, Шерлок. Ты безумец, да, ты, — он перешёл на крик, — и как бы там ни было, это _последний_ раз, когда ты пользовался тостером…

— У вас здесь всё в порядке? — спросил Лестрейд, высунув голову из прихожей. — Шерлок, почему ты не отвечал на звонки? У меня для тебя новое дело.

— Он немного промок, — ответил детектив, вытащив телефон из влажного халата. — Дело?

— О, нет-нет, — сразу возразил Джон, — ты останешься и поможешь мне навести здесь порядок.

— Вы потушили огонь, пап? — сказала Рози, появляясь в дверях.

— Да, солнышко, — ответил Джон, — и никаких благодарностей в адрес Шерлока.

— У вас здесь лопнула труба? — спросил Лестрейд, оглядевшись.

— Что за дело? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Шерлок.

— О, да, оно отличное, — произнёс инспектор, — запертая комната, и в то же время…

— Грег, мы сейчас немного заняты, будь другом, позвони позже.

— И на какой же телефон? — съязвил Шерлок.

— На такой, который ты сейчас пойдёшь и купишь, как только поможешь мне убраться здесь после потопа из-за пожара, который ты даже не заметил! — огрызнулся Джон.

— Если бы ты не устанавливал сплинкеры, потопа бы не было, — заметил Шерлок.

— О господи, ты такой…

— Возможно, вам стоит прийти позже, — вежливо сказала Рози Лестрейду. — Думаю, у папы с Шерлоком небольшая семейная ссора.

— Ты права, — ответил Лестрейд и поманил Рози к лестнице. — Как думаешь, стоит пойти на чай к миссис Хадсон? Может, к нашему возвращению они поцелуются и наконец помирятся.

— Маловероятно, — пробурчал Джон.

— Принесите мне тосты! — крикнул Шерлок им вслед.

***

— Рози, они дома, — зовёт миссис Хадсон. — Она поужинала и приняла ванну, но мы ещё не начинали чтение перед сном. Как ваше расследование?

— Скука, — пробурчал Шерлок, сбрасывая пальто.

— Оно не было скучным, это было двойное У-Б-И-Й-С-Т-В-О, ты, зануда — Рози, что надо сказать миссис Хадсон? — произнёс Джон.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон! — крикнула Рози в лестничный проём.

— Спокойной ночи, Рози, — улыбнулась миссис Хадсон. — Мальчики, вы что, недавно миловались перед ней?

—  _Что?_  — потрясённо переспросил Джон, споткнувшись на ступеньке.

— Потому что она заметила, и она интересуется, — продолжила домовладелица.

— Но мы…

— Потому что вам точно не следует её разочаровывать, — произнесла она.

— Миссис Хадсон, мы никогда…

— Дети не всегда понимают, вы знаете, но если вы совсем не готовы к такому шагу, вам…

— Миссис Хадсон, Джон и я никогда _не миловались_ , перед Рози или где-либо ещё, и вы прекрасно это знаете, — быстро сказал Шерлок.

— Ну, ей взбрело в голову, что вы собираетесь пойти под венец, — объяснила миссис Хадсон. — Она распланировала вашу свадьбу, всю до мелочей!

— Мы примем это во внимание. Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон, — ответил Джон, поднимаясь по лестнице вслед за Шерлоком. — Она переходит всякие границы.

— Ты только заметил? — спросил Шерлок, вешая свой шарф.

Джон посмотрел наверх, на лестницу, убеждаясь, что Рози их не слышит.

— Наверное, стоит поговорить с ней ещё раз, о том, что, ну, некоторые люди — друзья, а некоторые — больше чем друзья. Это же просто, верно?

— Всё ещё не моя сфера, — произнёс Шерлок.

— Я имею в виду, она ведь смотрела фильмы и мультики, и знает, что Ариэль и Эрик женаты, а Ариэль и Флаундер — всего лишь друзья.

— Флаундер — рыба! — оскорбился Шерлок.

— Ладно, Флаундером буду я, — согласился Джон. — Не думал, что ты смотришь кино.

— Это затягивает.

Джон закатил глаза, и они услышали, как Рози спускается по лестнице, готовая укладываться спать. Войдя, она плюхнулась на пол перед книжным шкафом.

— Эй, Рози, — сказал Джон, — помнишь, ты спрашивала, почему мы с Шерлоком не женаты?

— Угу, — кивнула Рози, скользя взглядом по книгам, стоявшим на уровне её глаз. — Потому что Шерлок спит внизу, а мы с тобой — наверху.

— Ну, нет, не совсем, — сказал Джон. — Видишь ли, мы с Шерлоком друзья. Точно так же, как с Грегом или Молли, все мы — друзья.

— Ясно, — произнесла она.

— Но чтобы два человека поженились, они должны быть больше, чем друзьями, — продолжал Джон. — Как принц и принцесса, понимаешь, что я имею в виду? В смысле, не то, что они должны быть мальчиком и девочкой — пол не имеет значения, а то, что они делают наедине друг с другом, вне зависимости от того, мальчики они или девочки — короче говоря, смысл в том…

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — Джон поднял бровь.

— О, нет, — сказал Шерлок, — пожалуйста, продолжай.

Джон вздохнул.

— Проще говоря, когда люди любят друг друга, они женятся.

— Но вы же _любите_ друг друга, — нахмурилась Рози, глядя в пространство между ними. — Разве нет?

— Конечно, любим, — ответил Шерлок, к удивлению Джона. — Точно так же, как мы оба очень любим тебя.

— Но это не такая любовь, — вставил Джон.

— Ну, а почему бы вам не превратить её в такую, когда вы поженитесь?

Джон открыл рот, потом закрыл.

— Оно не всегда так работает, — произнёс Шерлок, пристально глядя на Рози. — Самым важным является факт, что мы оба любим тебя, и это никогда не изменится. В любом случае, тебе не стоит увлекаться свадьбами. Они ужасно скучные, и людям не нравится, когда к ним применяют дедукцию во время шествия под венец.

— Почему? _Мне_ всегда нравится, когда ты применяешь дедукцию, — сказала Рози.

— Ну, солнышко, это потому что тебе промыл мозги безумец, — проворчал Джон, и Шерлок самодовольно усмехнулся. — Но Шерлок и я — мы не собираемся жениться. Понимаешь?

— Думаю, да, — ответила Рози, доставая книгу с полки. — Может, перечитаем «Плюшевого мишку»*?

_< прим. пер.: книга Дона Фримана, в оригинале называется «Corduroy».  >_

— Давай, — согласился Джон.

После того, как они прочли «Плюшевого мишку» (дважды) и попили воды, Джон спустился вниз в гостиную.

— Чай? — спросил он.

— Я съеду, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон поднял на него взгляд.

— Что, прости?

— Она ничего не поняла.

— Это не причина, чтобы…

— Я найду себе другую квартиру. Ты и Рози останетесь здесь. Она не будет путаться.

— Шерлок…

— Это неизбежно, — произнёс Шерлок. — Ты не можешь жить с ней в комнате наверху вечно.

— Ну, — возразил Джон, — я уверен, есть другие выходы… я всегда думал, возможно, ты мог бы переехать в 221С, но ты всё ещё… ну, мы разберёмся с этим.

— Серьёзно, как мы с этим разберёмся?

— Ну, я не знаю, должны же быть выходы…

— Должны быть, в самом деле? Ты когда-нибудь _действительно_ думал над этим? Или же ты просто, как большинство людей, жил себе, особо не _задумываясь_ …

— Послушай, до сегодняшнего дня я думал, что к этому времени мы уже будем вместе, ясно? — выпалил Джон.

Наступила пауза, во время которой Джон отчаянно хотел выпрыгнуть из окна. Он выжил только благодаря подвёрнутой лодыжке; возможно, молния всё же ударяет дважды.

— Ты думал? Правда думал?

— Глупо, — сказал Джон, — глупо это говорить — слушай, _мы_ переедем, в 221С, в другую квартиру, я не знаю…

Шерлок встал.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Что?

— Я сказал, — произнёс Шерлок, ступая к нему, — ты этого не сделаешь.

— Но… — сказал Джон, — ты же сказал…

— Я думаю, что, как следует поразмыслив, — сказал Шерлок, — мы можем, как ты сам сказал, разобраться с этим.

Джон сглотнул.

— О, — произнёс он, осознав, что во рту у него пересохло.

— Почему ты мне ничего об этом не говорил? — спросил Шерлок.

— Я намекнул.

— И ты ожидал, что я пойму твои намёки?

— Оглядываясь назад, — произнёс Джон, — я понимаю, что это было глупо.

— Немного, — согласился Шерлок. — Разве ты не должен поцеловать меня сейчас?

— Самодовольный ублюдок, — выдохнул Джон, потянувшись к нему навстречу.

Прошло какое-то время, когда Джон наконец отстранился и сделал глубокий вдох, который он долго не мог сделать, так как рот его был занят.

— Что ж, тогда, — начал он, — не думаю, что сейчас подходящий момент, но ты хочешь…

— Конечно, я женюсь на тебе, — произнёс Шерлок.

— …заказать тайской еды на ужин?

Они уставились друг на друга.

— Тайская кухня? Звучит неплохо, — сказал Шерлок.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Джон и вновь его поцеловал.

***

— По ощущениям, мы же вроде недавно праздновали, — сказал Шерлок, хмуро глядя на людей и горы подарков вокруг Рози, которая развернула игру на полу.

— Ну, у детей бывают дни рождения каждый год, — ответил Джон. — Просто порадуйся, что она выросла из праздничных колпаков.

— Вообще-то я считал их довольно милыми.

— Хм, на Рози, да.

— Я имел в виду, на тебе, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

Джон толкнул его, пытаясь скрыть усмешку.

— Хочешь помочь мне его разрезать?

Шерлок поглядел на торт, приподняв бровь.

— Мне нужно сделать кое-что в другой комнате, на самом деле, — ответил он, отступая, — надеюсь, помогу в следующем году. Миссис Хадсон, поможете Джону с тортом?

— Не ваша домработница, дорогуша, — отозвалась миссис Хадсон.

— Понятно, — сказала Молли, хватая два кусочка со стола.

— Захватишь мне пива, раз уж идёшь наверх? — спросил Лестрейд.

Тут внизу раздались знакомые шаги.

Шерлок театрально вздохнул.

— Как раз к торту, — ехидно произнёс он, — какое совпадение.

— Дядя Майкрофт! — крикнула Рози из соседней комнаты.

— С Днём Рождения, — сказал Майкрофт, когда Рози бросилась обнимать его ноги. Всем было абсолютно неясно, почему Рози так любила Майкрофта. По правде говоря, никто толком и не был уверен в том, кто сказал ей называть его дядей Майкрофтом. Шерлок потратил много часов на то, чтобы убедить её этого не делать, и был всё ещё раздражён своей неудачей. — Кто-то говорил про торт?

— Это сработало, дядя Майкрофт! — воскликнула Рози, повисая на его руке. — Они поцеловались!

— Что сработало? — спросил Джон; его мозг отчаянно пытался переварить услышанное.

— Я без понятия, о чём ты говоришь, Розамунд, — произнёс Майкрофт.

— Кто поцеловался? — спросил Лестрейд, остановивший руку с куском торта на полпути ко рту.

— Вы настолько же догадливы, насколько и я, — елейным голосом ответил Майкрофт.

—  _Что_ сработало? — повторил Джон.

— Ты слышал, дядя Майкрофт? — продолжила Рози. — Папа и Шерлок, они поцеловались, как ты и сказал!

Наступила тишина, а затем…

—  _Наконец-то_! — воскликнула миссис Хадсон, хлопнув в ладоши.

— Вы _действительно_?.. — сказала Молли, широко улыбаясь.

— Я клянусь, я в этом не участвовал, — произнёс Лестрейд. — Почти.

— Отлично, убирайтесь, все сразу, — Джон чувствовал разливающийся по щекам жар, — вечеринка окончена, расходитесь — манипулировать моей дочерью, сговариваться с _Майкрофтом_ , да я клянусь…

— Мы не виноваты, что вам нужен был пинок! — возразила миссис Хадсон.

— На самом деле, это был не заговор, — начала Молли, — это был хорошо организованный план — о, постойте…

— Что такое заговор? — спросила Рози.

— Расскажу, когда станешь постарше, — ответил Джон. — Шерлок, тебе есть что сказать?

— Ну, — произнёс Шерлок.

Джон обернулся и посмотрел на него. Тот был слишком тих, учитывая тот факт, что его заклятый враг и все друзья сговорились с пятилетним ребёнком, чтобы свести их вместе.

— О, нет, — простонал Джон.

Шерлок потянулся к его губам.

— В конце концов, были заговоры и похуже, — произнёс он.

— Поцелуй его снова, папа! — засмеялась Рози.

— Я за! — воскликнул Лестрейд.

— Поддерживаю, — сказала миссис Хадсон.

— Да поцелуйтесь уже! — крикнула Молли.

— Прежде чем вы это сделаете, я могу получить свой кусок торта? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Я отрекаюсь от всех вас, — сказал Джон.


End file.
